gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bahama Mamas
Bahama Mamas is a Nightclub franchise featured in the HD Universe. There are currently two clubs in operation. Bahama Mamas LC (Liberty City) The Liberty City location of Bahama Mamas is located in Purgatory, Algonquin. Bahama Mamas is described by the Peepthatshit.com website to be one of three Strip Clubs in the city, the other two being Honkers Gentlemen's Club and The Triangle Club, and is the only club of the three without a "*Critics' Choice*" recommendation. While listed alongside the aforementioned clubs, Bahama Mamas is not accessible in GTA IV because it is currently closed as its management has "got the painters in...", and is due for a "GRAND OPENING SOON FOR ALL!" Similarly, the club is inaccessible in GTA Chinatown Wars as well as The Lost and Damned. Bahama Mamas is a prominent location in The Ballad of Gay Tony as the club is depicted as an accessible establishment in both its trailers and pre-release screenshots. In the official website of The Ballad of Gay Tony, "not allowed to enter more than people twenty-five years, married men" are not allowed in unless they "order triple bottle service with sparklers". The club is originally owned by Vic Manzano and his girlfriend Monique, but Gay Tony additionally has a stake in the club. The club is only intended to be accessible during the mission Boulevard Baby, and becomes inaccessible again after Luis Lopez kills Manzano and the club gets shot up during the mission. It can be accessed in multiplayer. Employees * Vic Manzano - Owner (formerly) * Maurice - Manager * Serge - Head of Security * Two doormen * Eight bouncers * Four bartenders * Woman in wardrobe * One dancer DJs * Miss Terrie (first Friday of each month) * DJ Whoeva (every third Saturday) * Tony Arms (every Friday) * DJ Paul (broadcasts here in Boulevard Baby, and on Vladivostok FM) Gallery BahamaMamas-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The exterior of Bahama Mamas LC in GTA IV. Bahama.jpg|Bahama Mamas LC's dancefloor. Bahama Mama's dancefloor.jpg|Another photo of the dancefloor. Secret Bahama Mamas Map.png|The map in the office. LCpurgatory.jpg|Tony and Luiz outside the club. Bahama Mamas West (Los Santos) Bahama Mamas have a location in Los Santos during the events of Grand Theft Auto V. It is dubbed Bahama Mamas West. The nightclub is located in Del Perro, Los Santos, on the intersection of Marathon Avenue and the Prosperity Street Promenade. The building is a flipped version of the Barnes & Noble Booksellers store at Wilshire Boulevard in Santa Monica, California. The building is inaccessible to the players but serves as a Bar that is available as a drinking location when undertaking friend activities. Despite being inaccessible, there is a fully animated and furnished interior of the club. It is very similar to the Bahama Mamas LC layout, but it doesn't play any music. Gallery BahamaMamasWest-GTAV.png|The Bahama Mamas West at nighttime. BahamaMamasWest.png|The Bahama Mamas West at daytime. BahamaMamas-GTAV.jpg|Franklin in a pre-release screenshot showing the nightclub. Drinking_GTAVpc_BahamaMammas_Map.png|Map. BahamaMammasWest_GTAVpc_Drinking.png|The front of the building with the drinking activity marker seen in yellow. Video Trivia *"Mamas" is Portuguese and Spanish for "boobs". "Mama" also means "mother" in several European languages. * One of their slogans, "Get Lost in the Bush", is part of the infamous coarse humor of Rockstar Games, referencing the jungle/beach theme of the club and the term "bush" as pubic hair. *The name Bahama Mama may also be influenced by the alcoholic drink of the same name. GTA IV + Episodes * Outside the mission Boulevard Baby, the club will be always empty if the player finds a way to get inside, although the club is accessible in the multiplayer mode, it will still be empty. * Until some time in 2008 the club was a gentlemen's club (hence it's listing as such on Peepthatshit.com) but lost its license when it was raided by the LCPD due to prostitution. * Before the mission Boulevard Baby, when the player stands in front of Bahama Mamas, there will be music coming from inside the club but the door won't open. * In the EFLC version of The Lost and Damned with the TBoGT map, the club is still inaccessible. Oddly enough though, The Beat 102.7 can be heard playing from outside the door when the club plays Vladivostok FM. * There is one of OG Loc's CDs where the DJ is. * During the Club Management missions while meeting with celebrities, the nightclub Bahama Mamas will be open with music playing, but there will be no people inside. Bahama Mamas was likely meant to have a greater part in the story, but doesn't upon TBoGT's release. This refers to how Gay Tony owns a small stake in the club, and how it is always non-enterable, except during the mission Boulevard Baby and in multi-player Free-Roam modes. This glitch is confirmed for the Xbox 360. * There is a map on a desk in the office room where Vic Manzano is killed. It contains district names and some info. It has been confirmed to be a map of Salem, Massachusetts. It's not readable though, as it has a poor quality. To find it, take a look at the gallery. * Due to the design of the stairwell in the club, it can easily be defended in multiplayer. * The website for the club is Bahamamamasclub.com. GTA Chinatown Wars * In GTA Chinatown Wars' Firefighter missions, the player may be tasked with clearing protesters from around the building. Grand Theft Auto V + Online *There is a glitch in GTA Online that makes the player get inside the club by using a Firetruck. It is possible the club might have a role in future DLC content for the game. ** Since a recent update it is not possible to enter the club as the interior doesn't load when you glitch inside. Bahama-Mamas-West-Interior1.jpg Bahama-Mamas-West-Interior2.jpg Bahama-Mamas-West-Interior3.jpg de:Bahama Mamas es:Bahama Mamas nl:Bahama Mamas Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Bahama Mamas club franchise Category:HD Universe Category:Nightclubs Category:Clubs